Dead Eyes Red Eyes レッドアイズにデッドアイズ
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: Since he accepted Kyuubi as his adoptive mother, Naruto's been secretly scheeming his revenge on konoha. But when Itachi showed up, he was offered a chance to share the curse of the sharingan, among other things if he delayed his plans. ItaNaru Dark!Naruo
1. Prologue

Full Summary

What would have happened if the Kyuubi was in fact, female? What if she had been protective of Naruto and not just to save her own life? What would life have been like for Naruto if he had NOBODY to love him as a child; not Kakashi, not Iruka, not the rookie nine, nor even Konohamaru or the Third Hokage? What if he turned out much different than he did? What if Naruto's dream was very different from merely becoming the Hokage? What if he wasn't just the idiotic, hyperactive ninja he is usually seen as? What if, in fact, he WAS the monster everybody thought him to be?

Perhaps…even worse…

* * *

><p>Blood of The Kitsune<p>

Prologue: Mother?

Screaming.

That's the only word to describe what the small boys legs were doing. He'd been running for fifteen minutes, bringing out every ounce of strength in his little legs to carry him further towards the Hokage tower. It seemed to be the only place people dare not torment him. With every echoing step in his sprint a memory flashed through his mind.

STEP.

"Little bastard! Daring to show your face at MY store?" the butcher screamed at him, brandishing his cleaver at him. "Get lost before I call the ANBU! THEY'D take care of you!" the child felt a sharp pain in his ribs as the man's food connected with his chest.

STEP.

Four genin had him cornered on the outskirts of the village, shouting obscenities in his ears, spitting in his face as they pummeled him until he couldn't move.

STEP.

"Fucking spawn!" a woman backhanded him, the blow sending him to the ground. "Stay away from my daughter!" she turned with a sneer to her pink haired three year-old. "I don't EVER want you speaking to that monster again."

STEP.

This time it was a group of young boys his age, around eight years old. They'd caught him on the swings by the academy. He'd known they hated him, just like all the rest of the kids at school, just like EVERYONE ELSE. And he was too far away from protection this time. He knew they'd catch up eventually.

STUMBLE.

'What'd I ever do?' he thought for the hundredth time as he righted himself without stopping.

STEP.

'Why does everyone hate me like I'm some sort of demon?' tears began to spill, not just from the pain in his legs.

STEP.

'Why don't I have a mommy and daddy to save me, like everyone else?' he frantically looked behind him to see his assailant's progress.

STEP.

"Aaah!"

TRIP.

His face seared with pain as he tripped over a low garden fence and into a rose bush. Thorns dug into his cheeks as he panicked, trying to fight his way out of the shrub, only injuring himself further.

'Someone please help!' he whimpered inside, not bothering to vocalize it. He knew no one would help.

"There he is!"

He heard laughter behind him as a rough pair of hands ripped him from the briar and onto the ground. Naruto looked up from where he lay dazed, and saw four kids smirking down at him.

"Stupid bastard!" laughed another. "Thought you could get away again?"

"Running to the Hokage won't work anymore." He noticed the confused look on Naruto's face. "Didn't you know?" he said with obvious glee, "He abolished the protection the late Fourth Hokage placed on you."

The blonde received a kick in the stomach with a loud crack. He went into a fetal position, clutching at his aching ribs. His mouth opened wide, trying to appease his lungs by begging for air that wouldn't come.

"So we decided to go find our little whore!" His foot connected with Naruto's already damaged face. "You should be thanking us!"

"Yeah! Not everyone would let want to stick their dick in a monster like you."

A series of punches sent Naruto over the edge, his cheeks streaming with tears, crying for someone, ANYONE to take him away from this.

"What's wrong bitch? Is your demon too scared to come out and kill the rest of us?" Naruto looked up in confusion. Why did everyone say he was a demon? He WASN'T a DEMON!

"WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME THAT?" he finally screamed out, trying to get up. "I'm just a kid! I never did anything to you!" He cried as he found that his defiance had earned him a kick in the groin. He doubled over again in pain.

"YOU KILLED MY MOM AND DAD!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" he was kicked again, this time he felt his nose break as blood gushed from his crushed nostrils.

"Yes you did!" another shouted, spitting in his face. "YOU KILLED HALF THE VILLAGE!"

Naruto tried to speak again, but was suddenly engulfed in a sea of fists, feet, and blood. He couldn't even tell what was going on anymore. All he knew was that he was alone in this black world of suffering, forced to hear the incoherent slander and hate that the village poured into his mind and heart. But finally, it stopped.

And he thought no more.

Naruto's eyes wouldn't open, swollen to the point where it was impossible. Yet as he realized that everything was over, that his attackers were gone and finished with him, at least for now, a bloody tear of relief squeezed through. He didn't know where he was, but the warmth that spread over him told him it was daytime now. It was relatively quiet, and nobody seemed to notice him lying wherever he was, so he knew he must be in an alley or somewhere out of view. As usual, sorrow swept over him, just like every time this happened.

All Naruto ever wanted was someone to love him. But what that was, he didn't even know. He'd heard people say. "I love you." to others. He had seen hugs in the streets, parents kissing their children goodbye on their way to school. But to experience it, he'd never been given the opportunity.

He remembered watching Iruka-sensei giving a little boy at the academy a hug after patching up a scratch on his knee. He was four at the time. He decided to see if he could get one. So one day soon after he came to his sensei crying softly with a scraped knee. Iruka Sensei put some antiseptic and a bandage on it without hesitation, but when Naruto went in for a hug, he received a sneer and a slap on the arm.

"Don't touch me…" was all he said glowering at him, before he turned away, friendly grin back on his face. That was when he decided not to look for affection…ever.

'Why?' he thought unconsciously. Immediately he felt a ripple ease through his mind.

*Because they hate you kit.* Naruto panicked and tried to find the source of the voice, he hadn't heard anyone approach. Whoever it was would surely hurt him.

"Who's there?" he cried out hoarsely, choking on the blood in his throat. "Don't hurt me!"

*Calm down kit. I'm not going to hurt you.*

"Where are you? I can't see you!" he looked around blindly with eyes that were swollen and useless.

*I'm inside you boy. Stop talking or someone will hear you.*

Naruto froze.

'In…inside me? What…'

*I've always been inside you…but you've never been old enough to understand.*

'Understand what?' And almost immediately Naruto figured it out. 'Are,' he gulped. 'Are you a demon?'

*Kyuubi no Kitsune to be exact. Your father sealed me inside you to protect the village that torments you so.*

Naruto pondered this for a moment. The demon was obviously female by the sound of the voice. If his dad had put her inside him, then…

'Are you my mom?' The demon let out a frustrated growl. This kid was an idiot. But she would change that.

*No kit. I'm not your mother.* she sensed his disappointment. But he moved on.

'What do I call you then?'

*Gah…* the demon sighed. He DID need SOME type of a mother figure. Naruto waited silently his eyes watering slightly.

* Mom is fine.*

But you said-

*I know, but its easer if you call me mom. Okay Kit?*

Naruto didn't know what he was feeling, but something swelled inside him that made tears spill from his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to give his new mommy a hug, just like he'd always witnessed other children doing.

*Stop that Kit!*

Naruto sniffed, confusedly.

'What did I do?'

*You CANNOT show weakness! That is what makes you vulnerable!*

'What do you mean mommy?' he asked in a high pitched whimper.

*Why do you think everyone beats up on you?*

Naruto was silent.

*Because you show fear, you show a want for what they have. They think it gives them power over you. It makes them think they can hurt you as much as they want and they will suffer no consequences.*

'Why?'

*Because they hate you Kit. They hate me, and so they hate you. I hurt them once, and they think the only way to get to me is through you. So they LOOK for reasons to hurt you. And they take every opportunity they get.*

Naruto thought about this, and it didn't take long for him to see that it was all true. Yet again he was overwhelmed with sadness, but he tried hard not to cry this time.

*That's a good boy.*

Naruto could almost swear he felt an arm around him.

*They can't hurt you anymore.*

He felt something inside him surface around his body, and slowly the pain ebbed away.

'What's happening?' he asked fearfully.

*I'm healing you. Soon you'll be able to do it alone. Like I said kit, they can't hurt you. Not anymore.*

Naruto's new red chakra faded away, leaving him with a new strength that he'd never felt in hi emaciated limbs before. The boy opened his eyes and found he had guessed right. He was in an alley. Getting up Naruto looked around, his eyes somehow much more accurate than before. He looked over to the park down the street, and automatically his eyes focused and he could see the separated grains of sand stuck to the back of one of the children playing in the sandbox.

"Wah!" he exclaimed in amazement, and a deep chuckle rung in his ears.

*Punch the wall Kit.*

'Why?'

*Just do it.*

Naruto clenched his fist and brought it careening forward as hard as he could. There was a small crash as his knuckles met with the brick. Large chunks of rubble flew, and dust filled the air. He brought his hand back to see he'd left a deep crater in the wall and marveled at his immaculate hands, flexing them admiringly, not having felt the impact at all.

*This is your true potential kit.*

Naruto grinned. They really couldn't hurt him anymore. Not if he could do this.

*But what are you going to do…that's the question.*

Naruto walked out of the alley while looking around. Farther down the street he recognized the same boys who'd pummeled him last night.

*Think hard kit, and don't be rash.*

Naruto thought hard as he sunk back into the alley way. He was strong now, but if he became a ninja like he had tried before he could grow even stronger. And show them that he wasn't worthless.

*Good. What will you do with that?* Kyuubi encouraged. *You must plan ahead*

Naruto was silent for several moments, contemplating this new opportunity he had. For his whole life he had been treated like fodder, pushed around, raped and beaten. And now he had the strength and power to hurt them back.

Sakura stepped out of the florists', her eyes widening in fear as she watches the demon boys mouth twist into an evil smirk, giving a frightening affect when coming from a cute little guy like him.

"I'll make them regret what they did," he felt his emotions surge as he said it. "I'll make them see what a monster really is!" Naruto felt a righteous anger rise inside him. It was so new and invigorating! It filled him with adrenaline.

Kyuubi watched with an unfamiliar sense of pride as Naruto's inner self stepped up to the cage which held her and tore the seal from it. His decision already made.

In the real world his eyes narrowed at the villagers walking past his hiding place, while he reveled in the warm embrace of his mother's chakra.

Kyuubi chuckled and wrapped her tails around her Kit affectionately, not sure where these feelings were coming from. Naruto slunk further back into the alley and pulled out a toy kunai, engulfing it with his newfound chakra control. Without another word he held up his right hand and cut a blood kanji entwined with a kitsune kanji.

"Konoha will drown in the blood it spilt from my body." He spoke with a sense of intelligence and trembled with a level of hatred most would not have thought possible from a child of his age. Not sure why, but thinking it a good idea he licked the blood from his hand and shivered happily, shocked at the strangely delicious taste of it. "I swear this on my life."

* * *

><p>well this is a re-re-remake of my original story "blood of the kitsune" which became "kitsune of the red dawn" then was addopted as "blood of the kitsune" again. the adoptee never got past the 5th chapter so i have decided to re adopt my story and work on it till i can get out of my "OMG HARRY POTTER IS BULLSHIT!" phase. ive lost interest in Basilisk rising completely. mostly because im just fucking tired of harry potter. so im going back to this albietly wonderful plot bunny gone wrong cause of my bipolar. hope u enjoy.<p> 


	2. So it begins

And so it begins

Naruto linked his fingers in front of his face and sighed.

At long last, after years of training with his mother, today was the day he would be assigned a team. He'd passed the test with flying colors. For the past three years. Only this year had the Hokage allow him to progress to gennin level, for fear of him growing too powerful.

Little did they know every night he would steal justu scrolls from the Hokage Tower and memorize the theory of one or two jutsu a night, and then practice inhumanly until he had mastered it in the field. Over the last four years, he had mastered nearly all of the jutsu the Hokage Tower's forbidden library had to offer.

If they knew, he could have very well have become a ROOT operative by now, since they made it a habit of employing children, but he had no intention of being used as a tool by the village. So he kept the village in the dark.

He'd invented an original jutsu of his own, discovered new ways of incorporated his demonic chakra in his attacks, and had even discovered a way to REVERSE AND ESCAPE the Mangekyo Sharingan. His mother had stressed having that skill to prevent any Uchiha from gaining control of them ever again.

'Now,' Naruto withheld a smirk as he repeated the steps in his head, 'I doubt even the famous Copy Cat Ninja could make me blink.'

And so he sat glairing at nothing, bored out of his mind and waiting for an excuse to cause havoc. Waiting for anything to stop the gnawing need for adrenaline to course in his veins. As Naruto glanced to the side he saw Sasuke, the Uchiha prince, wearing an expression identical to his own.

Sasuke's eyes shifted to him, looking him over as best he could with his black bangs hanging over his eyes.

'Hn,' Sasuke thought as he observed the shaggy haired blonde. 'He seems okay…looks focused enough…probably still get in my way though.' He scanned Naruto up and down with a mild interest that grew with every moment he watched him.

Naruto's sharp blue eyes never seemed to be out of that narrowed position as if he despised and hated everything in existence. And he never smiled. EVER. The blonde's hair was long enough to touch his shoulders but was just as spiky as before. His build was very nice, and he could tell that Naruto wanted to be noticed in that way, as he wore a skin tight orange shirt with fishnet sleeves and a swirling black design, that showed off his unusually lithe form.

But every time Sasuke went back to observe his girlishly pretty face, he couldn't help but wonder why whatever he was glaring at didn't just burst into flame from the intensity of it. He was like a vampire, in his opinion.

"What're you staring at, teme?" Sasuke was brought back to reality by a sharp voice. The teen suddenly noticed Naruto was sneering right at him.

"Hn." he replied, trying to seem indifferent. But he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as he turned away. He had hoped that Naruto hadn't seen it, but watching that smirk turn into one of those creepy, shit-eating grins of his, he figured he had.

Naruto snickered to himself. This Sasuke boy called himself an avenger as well? That was a laugh! He knew all about this kid. He was a fucking emo that had declared himself an avenger almost days after he had. His brother Itachi had slaughtered his own clan for reasons unknown.

When Naruto had scented the blood and death in the air he'd rushed to the Uchiha district to see the massacre for himself. The carnage had been riveting. He'd never idolized anyone more than Uchiha Itachi, nobody except "Mother" that is.

*That's sweet kit. I'm honored.* Kyuubi purred.

Naruto looked back over at the raven with irritation burning in his stomach.

'Sitting there like he's sooooo cool. The mighty avenger! Last of the Uchiha clan! Ninja prodigy!'

'Stupid baka.' He disparaged as looked around the room. Nearly every girl, even some boys were staring at him, practically drooling on their desks. 'They all think he's so great. The teachers love him to death. Girls swoon over him left and right. What's he got that I don't?' he thought juvenilely.

*Kit, be honest with yourself. If you would let your true skill out and if you didn't deliberately frighten the girls and boys around you you'd be just as popular*

Suddenly a thought popped into Naruto's head. He turned his gaze back to Sasuke, molding his expression so it was deceivingly apathetic.

*Heh. I know what's going on in that demented little mind of yours.* Kyuubi chuckled at her son.

'It'd be too easy.'

*Do it kit. Have a bit of fun for a change.* her smirk mimicked his and she licked her furred lips. *besides…he looks delicious.*

Given the go ahead Naruto leapt onto the desk and crouched in front of Sasuke, grousing like a motherfucker. Sasuke looked up and mimicked his expression.

'Bakamono! Why can't you leave me alone! You're creeping me out!'

Naruto leaned in closer, and Sasuke saw an unnerving glimmer in their depths, but he found he couldn't move.

'Why is he looking at me like that! He's not…oh god! No way! Stop getting clos-'

Their lips connected and Sasuke's eyes popped out of his head as he felt a smirk against his lips, even though Naruto's eyes looked just as horrified. Gasps irrupted throughout the room. Sasuke slowly realized what the bastard was doing and opened his mouth in an attempt to scream at him. But Naruto pulled away and yelled out in well acted disgust.

"Ugh! Sasuke you effing faggot! Was that your tongue!" Everyone was staring at Sasuke now. He looked around at all of the people in the room, and even Iruka-sensei was looking at him weird. But then all of the girls' heads turned toward Naruto menacingly, who seemed to realize his mistake a moment too late.

*Kit…I think your plan-*

"Narutoooo! You stole Sasuke's first kiss?" screamed Ino.

"That was supposed to be me!" growled Sakura cracking her knuckles.

*-backfired.* Naruto was suddenly under a horde of furious girls.

'This is too funny.' mused Naruto, as he let them tickle him with their weak little punches. 'They actually think they can do me damage?'

"Oh! The pain!" he cried out dramatically, even though he knew Sasuke wouldn't believe for a second that they were hurting him.

Naruto was right. Sasuke smirked as he recognized a transformation jutsu being performed. Naruto was faking his wounds. He was TRYING to hide his strength and Sasuke was intrigued. He would have to get closer to this boy. He would be the perfect motivation, the perfect drive for himself to become strong enough to kill his brother.

"Alright," called out Iruka-sensei. One by one he announced the three-man teams the graduates were to be split into. "And finally, team seven, which will be led by Hatake Kakashi, will be Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"What?" exclaimed Sakura. "You're putting Naruto in our group?"

Naruto grimaced in annoyance as Iruka-sensei reprimanded Sakura about being polite.

'Fucking hypocrite; he couldn't care less about Me,' he thought as he climbed back up to his desk to wait.

Overall Naruto was unimpressed with his new teacher when the unpunctual bastard finally deigned to show up.

"Alright, I'm Hatake Kakashi. Before we do anything tell me your name hobbies and life goal."

Kakashi had taken them all to a small balcony above the village square. Utterly uninterested Naruto leaned his body back on his palms and watched a cloud drift by.

"Pink-hair you first."

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She giggles moronically. "My hobbies are," her eyes trailed to the Uchiha and started to giggle idiotically. "I really like…." She glanced over to Sasuke and giggled again "I-"

"We get it." Naruto growled impatiently. "Just fucking get to Sasuke." the three other shinobi stared at him. Kakashi looked almost interested.

"Actually, I think you're next Naruto." his sensei said cheerfully. Naruto glared at him venomously. "What's the story behind the mysterious Naruto Uzumaki?"

The bastard was mocking him. He rolled his shoulders as he leaned forward, sighing. He might as well tell the truth. To an extent.

"Kakashi-baka already told you my name." Kakashi and Sakura looked shocked at his bold insult, but Naruto continued before they could comment. "I like to train my special abilities as hard as…humanly possible." Sasuke snorted.

Everyone knew Naruto was a Jinchuriki.

"Please!" he muttered "Human my ass." Again Sakura and Kakashi looked indirectly affronted. But all heads turned to Naruto when a menacing growl escaped his throat.

"You have no idea, Uchiha bastard." He grinned fiercely, baring his teeth in an animalistic challenge and continued. "My NEW short term goal is to grind you into the dust."

*I'll have you BEGGING for mercy.* Sasuke slowly turned his head to Naruto who raised his eyebrows in one rapid movement. Had he just…

Naruto just grinned that evil grin again, sending yet another shiver down Sasuke's spine. It was so weird, almost identical to his brother's. Kakashi sensed the animosity and hurriedly changed the subject.

"So! Sasuke!" Sasuke got serious again and spoke.

'Great here he goes again.'

"I am going to kill a certain someone!"

WE ALL KNOW IT'S YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!

"I'm an avenger! I have to restore my clan but I'm fucking asexual!"

Get a LIFE you little PUSSY!

*Angry much, kit?*

'You think?' raged Naruto and turned to the punk.

"You really think you have what it takes to kill Itachi-dana?" Sasuke literally gasped and snapped around to face him. Sakura looked confused at the bold title, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow, though his mood smoldered angrily. 'Dana?'

*Itachi-DANA? I've never heard you refer to anyone with that much respect!*

'He's the only human I've ever admired in my life. I think that deserves a "Danna".'

*I must admit, his methods are rather intriguing."

'Same here,' Naruto agreed. 'Do you remember when he actually came over to me when I was smaller and ruffled my hair for no reason?'

*And gave you his last dango? Yes I do.*

'He was the only person who ever showed me an ounce of kindness.' Naruto almost felt like smiling upon remembering.

"Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes remained vacant. Sakura was backing away from him, disturbed. He'd been sitting there like that for two minutes.

"He-he's talking to it! Isn't he?" she whispered fearfully. Kakashi snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's face. No response. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I think he is," Sasuke stretched his hand out to poke his teammate's shoulder. Pain shot through his wrist as Naruto's hand came up to grab his wrist in a punishing grip.

*Pay attention kit! I had to get him for you!*

'Sorry.' The blonde peered over at Sasuke and smirked.

"Sorry, I had to talk with mother. She doesn't like you guys too much." He tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand and twisted it until the bone was on the brink of breaking. Kakashi stepped forward, ready to intervene. Anyone else would have wailed like a baby, but this was a competition to Sasuke, and he didn't let anything out. He couldn't fool Naruto though, who could see the pain starting to glaze the raven's eyes. Sasuke's lips pursed now, turning whiter than his pale skin.

"Sometimes…she's so hard to control." Naruto whispered dramatically, and then he grinned wider, letting his nails grow into sharp claws that bit into the Uchiha's skin. Kakashi placed a heavy hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"That's enough Naruto!" Naruto rolled his cerulean eyes and let Sasuke go, glancing over to a whimpering Sakura.

"Suck it up, Haruno. I could have done worse to your boyfriend if I had wanted to. Kakashi is no threat." He stated the last bit coldly.

"Really Naruto?" Kakashi challenged his single, visible eye narrowing dangerously. "Sure you can take that up with me?" Naruto saw the scowl underneath that mask of his. It seemed his disrespect was starting to piss the jounin off. "You three meet me at training ground B in the forest tomorrow morning. Six o'clock sharp."

"Whatever you say, sensei," cooed Naruto in as insulting a tone as he could conjure, "See you there." With that Naruto stuffed his hands in his black cargo pants and sauntered off. Whistling a cheery tune.


	3. The Real Goal

Blood of the Kitsune

Chapter 2: Real Life Goal

"Ugh! Sensei can't be this late all the time. It's been two hours!" whined Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto both leaned on separated trees, annoyed scowls on their faces.

"Why is it so horrible that we have to wait? It gives us extra time to prepare," Naruto bit out, just wishing Sakura would shut up. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm so glad you found a way to spend the time." Kakashi walked out from the trees, eyes arched in a smile. "Sorry I'm late but there was a running of the bulls and I couldn't resist."

"More like bullshit," muttered Naruto. Kakashi grinned nonetheless. He held up two golden bells.

"Guess what these are."

Sasuke already understood in part. "You want us to retrieve them?"

Kakashi nodded and tied them to his belt.

"Whoever can get a bell remains a ninja and continues to train with me. Whoever doesn't; goes home after handing me his or her headband." Sakura for once showed a spark of intelligence.

"But…there are only two bells. That means," the pinkette trailed off.

"Only two of you will proceed," their sensei finished.

Naruto smirked.

'Not if I can help it,' he looked at the bells in Kakashi's hand. 'The great copy nin couldn't detect an invisibility jutsu,' he chuckled silently to himself as he instructed his bunshin. 'I've surpassed the teacher before we'd even met. Heh…'

*Don't get cocky, boy.* Kyuubi scolded despite her pride for him. *But go have some fun with him*

"You have three days to get them. Go!" immediately Sasuke and Sakura leaped into the trees. Naruto merely stood there, looking bored. Kakashi raised his forehead plate revealing his Sharingan.

"Naruto, go means GO!"

Naruto didn't move.

"I don't need to."

Kakashi scowled at him.

"I don't see wh-" a second Naruto landed in front of him. Kakashi's eyes opened further than Naruto had ever seen them. Kakashi knew what had happened the moment the second Naruto held up both bells.

"Shadow clone?" Kakashi nodded at the first Naruto which nodded and dispersed in a puff of smoke. The man tried unsuccessfully to hide his disbelief that a genin could use shadow clones.

"So how'd you get them?" he asked carefully.

"That was your fault. Even you should have sensed me behind you." Kakashi sweat dropped. "Pay attention, don't underestimate your opponents. Isn't that what you always say? Tisk, tisk!" Naruto wagged his tapered finger and laughed. "Practice what you preach Hatake."

Kakashi was quickly becoming agitated.

"But, since I took them before you said go. My capture of the bells was invalid." he tossed the bells to a stunned Kakashi, who hooked them to his belt yet again.

"See ya," Naruto waved cheekily as he teleported away.

Kakashi substituted and leapt into a tree close by and waited for Sasuke's attack.

'Fuck, I never thought Naruto was so capable. Nobody's ever, ever passed my test. If he'd waited ten seconds more he would have won twice over. He always gave the impression of being somewhat of a lazy slacker. I wonder what else he's hiding.'

*I'm not hiding anything.*

Kakashi started and whipped around. Nobody was there. Had he imagined it? No. Naruto had been behind him.

'He's toying with me,' Kakashi almost laughed, but held it back. He was sure it would sound hysterical. 'That little bas-wait!' His heartbeat actually sped up. 'He knew exactly what I was thinking.'

He moved to the other side of the clearing and watched his clone as Sasuke made his first attack. 'Can he…no! It's not possible.' Just then a shurikin thunked against the tree, just missing his head. He turned to see Naruto's smirking face flash through the trees; a faint chuckle echoed through his head.

"I missed on purpose," said a voice behind him. The copy nin leapt out of the tree and into the open, panting from adrenaline. This was getting to be almost frightening. The boy was twelve. How was he doing this?

"Argh!"

Kakashi dodged a kick from Sasuke who then threw a punch. Kakashi caught his fist and leg flipping him over.

Just then Naruto shot out, sliding between his legs and grabbed a bell, just barely flicking the other for Sasuke to catch, who did. They both flipped out of Kakashi's range and looked at the bells in their hands. Sasuke was shocked. He looked at Naruto as he panted from effort.

*That had to be the first time you've helped anyone kit.* commented Kyuubi.

'I'm not heartless. He'd never be able to get it alone. Besides, if I have to put up with one of them I'd choose Sasuke over Sakura any day.'

"Well, I'm glad to see you two working together," Kakashi quickly recovered from the shock of his loss, "but what about Sakura?" At that moment the pinkette came barreling out from the bushes crying hysterically.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked genuinely concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Something snuck up behind me and growled! It was so scary! I-I think I passed out…"

'Fuck. Naruto.' Kakashi thought at breakneck speed. 'All three could have passed if I'd been able to get my point across, but they actually got the bells! I can't pa-'

"Sakura! Come and take the bell from my hand," Sasuke said breathily, still a bit winded.

Sakura looked at him in confusion, and Naruto scowled. Did Sasuke really want that weak bitch on their team?

"What?"

"Just get over here and take the fucking bell from my hand." Kakashi smiled. Sasuke had figured out a way for her to pass. He'd never specified who to capture the bell from.

"O-okay." she stepped forward. Naruto looked at the teme in disgust. He was HELPING her? That girl was useless! She'd only slow them…Sakura took the bell…down.

"Congratulations! You all pass!" Sakura squealed with delight and Sasuke smirked. Naruto merely stood there aghast.

"Yeah Congrats Sakura," Naruto said scathingly, tossing his spiked hair. "Maybe on the next mission you could do something useful, like paint your toenails, while we do all the work."

Sakura burst into fresh tears at his cruel words.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and Kakashi smiled tightly down at him. "You two can go home. Naruto and I have to have a little chat. Report at the bridge at five o'clock sharp. Team Seven dismissed."

The other two left, but not before Sasuke sent him a look. Knowing what it meant Naruto transmitted a thought into Sasuke's head.

*Meet me outside Ichiraku's in two hours.* Sasuke nodded as he turned away.

"So…Naruto…what do you like to eat?" This unprecedented gesture confused Naruto. If he wasn't mistaken Kakashi was asking him out to a meal.

"If you're trying to butter me up I-" the blue-eyed youth started hotly.

"No, no!" Kakashi laughed heartily, "I'm just being friendly. You are my student." This kid was dangerous. He had to find out how dangerous. If he had to feign kindness he would…no mater how disgusted he was with Naruto's behavior.

Naruto looked at him suspiciously, but decided to comply.

"Sashimi." he replied. "Sashimi and miso ramen." Kakashi looked surprised. "What? You thought the Jinchuuriki went hunting at night?" Naruto sneered.

"No, I just expected—never mind." he and Naruto began to walk to the village. "I'll take you to the sushi bar down the main road."

"Thank you Hatake." Kakashi growled silently.

"Would it kill you to call me, Sensei?"

"No, I guess not. But you haven't earned my respect yet." he said monotone. "I'll treat you like a teacher when you've succeeded in teaching me."

"I've never met someone who thought that way," his tone clearly said what he thought of that way of thinking.

"Then you've known only idiots."

Kakashi's grip on Naruto's shoulder tightened.

"You'd better learn to consider other people's sense of respect before you go around insulting their friends and mentors," he growled.

"I respect only two beings." There was a short silence as Kakashi interpreted this. They passed through the gates ignoring the stares they both received.

"Who would those two be?" Kakashi asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"My mother-"

"You never knew your mo-"

"My real mother." Kakashi stopped in realization. He was talking about- "Kyuubi is my mother, yes. You're not as dumb as you look." Kakashi lost his calm temper.

"Naruto if you keep treating me with such disrespect I'll have to-"

"You'll what? Use your Mangekyo on me?" Naruto snickered. "Why don't you try and see what happens," Naruto challenged.

'Could he live up to it?' Kakashi doubted he was that strong. But he was definitely beyond Gennin level. That, he was sure of.

"Who's the other person?" he asked, successfully avoiding his student's challenge. They were getting close to the sushi bar. Naruto was silent as if contemplating whether he should tell or not. But as they stepped up to the entrance Naruto faced him with a sinister grin.

"Uchiha Itachi." And the cheeky brat walked in, leaving Kakashi standing there, a look of shock and something close to fear on his face. He shook it off, but decided he needed to make a report of whatever was said between them here, starting with what he'd just said. Kakashi walked in and sat down at the bar with Naruto who swiped a cup of sake from a passing waitress's tray, drinking it down.

"So, you want to know my true potential, why I helped Sasuke, and why I played with you like a puppet on a string." Naruto accurately predicted. Naruto smirked and checked off the items he wanted off of the menu, handing it to the bartender.

"You spark my interest, I guess."

"Not many will admit it Hatake…but I spark interest in many eyes." The boy took a sip of the tea another passing waitress had placed in front of them. "Including that woman. She wonders how I dare show my face here, but it's her job to ignore who I am and just give me what I want." He smirked. "Not to mention she has a thing for little blonde boys, the ero."

Kakashi was very interested now.

"How do you figure that?"

"Aside from the fact that she's licking her lips every time she looks my way?"

"Yes." Naruto's smirk widened as Kakashi sipped his tea, for once not caring if others saw his face.

"I can read and transfer thoughts." This caught Kakashi off guard. He choked on the drink, sputtering and coughing. When he composed himself he spoke again.

"How?"

"You'd be surprised what talents a person is capable of developing if they need them to survive," the blonde said mysteriously.

After a moment he began talking in a more cheerful tone.

"Well, to answer your first inquiry, only mother and I know my true potential. I intend it to stay that way. As for your second question Sasuke is a complete pushover. And to pass at all, at least two of us had to pass the test. And I figured that although Sakura has a surprisingly amazing ability to control her chakra, she doesn't know how to harness that. I thought her to be a lost cause at this point. So I tipped the bell into his reach. It was a completely selfish act if you think about it."

"I see." Kakashi watched as Naruto played with his sashimi before munching it down.

"You can probably guess the last part." He swallowed another slice of fish as Kakashi nodded.

"You just like to screw with people."

"I like the looks on people's faces when I scare them. I don't deny it. I could smell your fear. You stank of it in the forest." He took another bite of his food. "And I sense I hint of it now." The kid grinned sadistically at his empty bowl and stood up. As Naruto began to walk out he stopped.

"You have one more question for me?" Kakashi hesitated. Naruto was right…he did fear this boy. But since he asked…

"What is your REAL life goal Naruto?" And with that Naruto turned slowly, giving his sensei a side glance. The look on his face was unfathomable. But it sent a shiver down Kakashi's spine.

"Just hope you don't live to see the day," he said, "That I achieve it."

And he walked out.

* * *

><p>Naruto ignored the usual glares and grimaces as he passed through Konoha's streets. He'd actually learned to enjoy them somewhat. It proved he'd made a bit of a mark on the village. Before, they only show their disgust and their fear. Now the first was gone…only the fear remained. Now he had to strike it into the heart of the village's precious Uchiha prodigy.<p>

Just then he stopped and sniffed, sensing an unfamiliar presence. Someone he didn't recognize. He kept circling the village searching for the chakra signature… no. signatures; two of them. He found them. He turned to see who they were.

They were two girls, walking jauntily down the road. Unlike the rest of the villagers, which these two were obviously not, they were glancing at him with interest, giggling.

'Hm' He looked them over. They were perfect mirror images of each other, twins. Short blue hair in two pony tails at the neck, high cheekbones, and…

*That's not normal kit.* Kyuubi said. Referring to the fact they each had one silver and one dark pink eye, almost magenta. But for once, Naruto paid no attention.

'Fuck.' He'd never noticed a female in his life…but these two were not, NOT noticeable. They oozed sexuality. They wore midriff cut, off the shoulder, low cut blouses that strapped over one shoulder. One arm was sleeved in fishnet, three arm belts down the length. The short shorts they wore rode low, half showing the V below their waists. He watched their long legs as they walked, shining a smooth mocha down to their stiletto clad feet until they stopped…right in front of him. What shocked him was that they seemed to be his age, and dressed like that?

*They're prostitutes Naruto*

One of them smiled seductively, half lidded bedroom eyes batted at him as she placed a graceful hand on his arm.

"Hi there," she simpered. "I'm sorry to ask you but," she let out her lower lip in a discreet pout. "My sister, Shinju, and I are kind of new here." The other twin held the same expression on her face as she traced a finger on his shoulder. Naruto actually felt a blush adorn his cheeks. Not from their appearance, but from the touch.

"Could you maybe show us around?" Naruto had never felt like this. He wasn't in the least bit attracted to them. But never before had anyone touched him with any other intention than injuring or restraining him. However, he had to get to Sasuke. It was of utmost importance he met with him.

"Sorry girls, but I have to get to Ichiraku's. I'm meeting an acquaintance-" he felt his whole body tense at the touch between his legs. The first twin, of whom her name he didn't know yet, placed a leg between his rubbing it erotically against his groin. She giggled softly.

"Ichiraku's?" asked Shinju who was fondling his neck with her long, dainty fingers.

"You must be hungry then," stated the other. Naruto tried to back away. He didn't like where this was headed. "Maybe hungry for something else?" she purred, and then slowly shifted her appearance changing distinctly to male. His clothing morphed, but only enough to fit his new shape. Naruto instantly felt his pants tighten.

*I've never seen THAT bloodline limit,* thought Kyuubi.

Naruto felt a moan escape his mouth, feeling a hand cup his arousal as the male twin's lips grew closer to Naruto's. Too close for Kyuubi's liking.

*THAT'S ENOUGH KIT!*

Naruto was snapped out of his daze. He backed away from the twins, who looked surprised at being rejected.

"I'm sorry but I have to go meet someone." He began to walk away, but the twin persistently followed.

"Then at least tell us your name," requested the boy with a purr. "Mine is Sango." Naruto decided it wouldn't hurt.

"Naruto." And he strode off to the ramen shop, leaving the two prostitutes behind. They waited until he turned the corner to say another word.

"So…" said Sango, "The vessel has a weakness after all."

"Just like master said he would." giggled Shinju eagerly. They smirked and continued on, following the demon boy at a distance.

"Itachi-sempai will be pleased."


	4. Kyuubis Creation

Blood of The Kitsune

Chapter 3: Kyuubi's Creation

'Mom! What do I do?' the frustrated blonde asked, looking down at the erection that refused to go limp. Naruto heard Kyuubi growl at him.

*I hoped I'd never have to endure this,* she grumbled to herself. *Get into a fucking ally, pull your gods-damn prick out and-* the fox suddenly had a marvelous idea. *On second thought—it should wear down in a few minutes, as long as nothing else happens. You need to get to Sasuke now, and you'll be late if you try to appease yourself.*

'Okay, fine.' Naruto continued his uncomfortable walk to the ramen shop.

Kyuubi grinned insanely. She had a plan for that raven haired boy, a plan to make it clear who was the real avenger, and who was the brother-sick baka.

"Naruto, you're three minutes late," Sasuke growled as Naruto approached him. The fox-boy glanced indifferently at him and grabbed his wrist firmly.

"Come with me," the blonde ordered, "We need to talk."

As Naruto dragged the struggling boy away from the restaurant, he tried to ignore the strange thoughts that filled his mind. The feel of Sasuke's wrist in his grip was intriguing, like he had power over the boy. The idea of that sent a jolt through his system, and thoughts of taking him as his first consumed his mind. Images of what he could do to him, what he could take away from the little, blasphemous, Itachi-hating bastard sent a shockwave down to his groin, which swelled painfully back to life.

Kyuubi grinned in secret silence, projecting more scenes into his head. What harm could a little manipulating do? Human parents did it all the time.

"Bakamono! Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere where I can fu—talk to you in private," Naruto answered as he pulled Sasuke into THE alleyway, the one where his mother had finally come to save him. It was perfect, the place where he had been hurt so badly by the villagers, was to be the place where he leaves his first significant mark on Konoha itself.

"Here is good," he said, letting go of Sasuke's throbbing wrist. The teen sat down and leaned against the wall, legs drawn up and pressed together, hiding his excitement. Sasuke sat against the opposite wall.

"Why in an ally? Why not my place or yours?"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't set foot in your place, and you're not stupid enough to set foot in mine."

"Touché, so what do you want?"

Naruto decided to take it slow, let it draw out.

"I actually wanted to ask you about that night." He put on his best, 'I'm sorry for being an ass', face.

"What night?"

"The one where Itachi…You know," he feigned sensitivity. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't say his name in front of you." Sasuke looked confused at his consideration.

"No," the teen said slowly, "its okay."

"What was he like?" Sasuke tensed a little but smiled weakly.

"He was…different. I had always thought he loved me, even though dad forced him into constant training. So he never had time to play or help ME train…but I still thought he loved me, because of the smile he always sent my way," he trailed off.

Naruto listened with suppressed enthusiasm, silently begging Sasuke to continue.

"But, he didn't." He scowled angrily. "After he gained his Mangekyo, killing his best friend, he murdered everyone," Sasuke didn't notice Naruto leaning closer to him, "And made me watch, through his damn jutsu, over and over." he tried to hold back the tears that always threatened his dignity when he thought of his ordeal.

"He," Sasuke looked into his lap, "he told me to kill him, and end our bloodline. He was a sick, demented—Naruto?"

Sasuke had looked up to see Naruto's face inches from his with a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

"Wha—what are you doing?" He squeaked.

Naruto slowly smiled at him with that Itachi-like smile that frightened him so much, and spoke in a purr.

"Tell me more about him," the blonde demanded dreamily, "Everything. Every…Little…Detail." He breathed heavily, as if aroused by their talk, and placed a hand on the wall behind Sasuke.

Sasuke was becoming frightened. What was Naruto doing? Why was he so intent on listening to talk of Itachi?

Naruto growled, warning him to continue or else.

"H-he would always comfort me, when I was upset as a kid…before he turned on me. He called me his Otouto." Sasuke desperately tried to find a way out of the situation as he spoke, but nothing seemed to be an option.

Naruto was losing it. All this talk of Itachi…the anticipation of what was to come, what he would do…it made it hard to breath properly. And if he grew any harder he felt he'd explode.

"Sometimes I would," the Uchiha gulped as Naruto grew ever closer, looking slightly crazed, "G-go to his room after a nightmare and," he tried backing up further, shuffling his feet, but the stupid wall was in the way, "He would let me sleep in his bed and," he cringed, having known for a while what had happened was wrong. "He would…take advantage of me."

The sound of Naruto control snapping was almost audible in the narrow alleyway.

He closed in instantly, grabbing Sasuke's messy hair and forced him into a rough kiss. KAMI! The taste was incredible! So intoxicating! And knowing that this boy, he slipped his hand under the shirt of the fruitlessly struggling Uchiha, had slept in the bed of Itachi-Dana, and had felt his lips against his…It was just too much for the Jinchuriki to handle. It was like indirectly kissing Itachi himself. Sasuke even resembled him somewhat, and it drove Naruto crazy.

'Oh, God! Stop! Please!' Sasuke screamed in his head, trying to turn away from the blonde, too frightened to bite the vicious, invasive tongue that explored his mouth. He wanted to scream instead of the whimpers he was giving to his attacker when his tongue was seized by a sucking mouth, drawing it out of his own.

'Naruto!' He cried silently, but hoping the other teen would hear. 'Stop it! Leave me alone!'

Sasuke's struggling became more frantic, but Naruto only seized his wrists in a vice grip and pinned them above the brunette's head. The fox-boy relinquished his hold of that precious mouth, twisting the boy's nipple through his shirt, relishing in the involuntary, protesting moans he received.

"These lips," he growled into Sasuke's ear, "This body," he licked his cheek slowly, savoring the drawn out moment, "kissed, touched," Sasuke felt an involuntary ripple in his stomach, near his groin, "fucked by Itachi Danna," Naruto trailed down his neck, licking, sucking, and biting, leaving harsh bruises and bleeding marks in his wake.

Sasuke whimpered at the feel of Naruto's nails raking his chest, until his tanned hand reached into his shorts and grasped his unwillingly swelling member.

"This," Naruto found the nipple he'd abused and sucked on it through the shirt before ripping the fabric away completely. He stroked the soft curls between Sasuke's legs. "He probably held it like this?" The blonde squeezed it painfully, and brought his hand up and down once or twice. "I'm not sure. I'm not too sexually experienced, other than when your friends would rape me." The Jinchuriki spoke as if he was talking about the weather

Sasuke mewled loudly, begging his hips not to buck into the hand that was slowly drawing his pre cum to the surface. Naruto's expression flowed into one of pure, uncontrolled lust, and he captured those lips once more, sucking the Uchiha's tongue inside his open mouth with a possessive and animal like moan; tasting what his precious Itachi had tasted, feeling what he'd felt, taking what he'd taken.

* Kit…this is bordering on obsession. Don't let this get out of ha—*

'Shut up! You're ruining this for me!'

"Tell me Sasuke," Naruto pulled his mouth only centimeters away. "Tell me what he did…what he tasted like," he roughly kissed the other boy again before finishing, growling into his victim's mouth, and feeling Sasuke shiver against him. "How he felt inside you."

His hand shifted under the boy, placing a finger at Sasuke's entrance, pressing it in just enough to make tears bead up in the corners of his eyes. Naruto grew frustrated at his silence and pressed the digit in further, searching for his prostate.

If he couldn't get an answer, he'd force it out.

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open as he felt something erupt inside him and his mouth opened in a scream. Naruto's other hand clapped over it, muffling what would have been a deafening shriek. Sasuke's previously suspended hands gripped Naruto's biceps as he climaxed in his pants, spilling over his fingers.

"Heh," he leered, "that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Naruto flipped the boy around and pinned his chest against the alley wall holding his arms behind the older boy's back. "You're an easy come," he teased, easing Sasuke's pants down ignoring the pitiful sobs that escaped his throat.

"No more," The raven whimpered as tears spilled from his eyes. "Itachi, no more…"

This caught Naruto off guard. But, oh Kami-Sama, did it turn him on!

'Heh, well, see how he likes this.'

Sasuke suddenly felt a familiar tickling sensation on his neck as a pair of soft lips caressed the nape.

"But why?" A hand reached around and fondled his tip. Sasuke froze at the rough, yet silky texture of the voice. "You seem to be enjoying it." His attacker licked the edge of his ear sensually. "Aren't you Otouto?"

Sasuke let the tears flow freely. He was back. He was back! And it was happening all over again!

Naruto gently turned him around to face him, but Sasuke's eyes refused to open.

"Look at me Sasuke." Sasuke shook his head rapidly. Naruto growled and grabbed his face and squeezed. "Open. Your. Eyes." Naruto felt another ripple in his groin at the sound of Sasuke's whine, sounding like a bitch in heat, as he reluctantly complied.

Sasuke stared at the Sharingan's garnet gaze that smirked at him, feeling something warm and wet slide between his legs. He shuddered in pain, pleasure, and terror as he felt his brother's tip enter him, and a sharp pinch burst through his spine as the muscle impaled him completely.

Oh my god! Too much! Too much!

All the fear and hatred and love that he'd held inside for the last four years burst from his chest, sending him into momentary insanity. He screamed out, his body vibrating from the rapid thrusts of his assailant; filling him, engulfing him in pure, horrified ecstasy.

Naruto was in a state of mindless, raging lust. The bitch was so tight! The stong muscles contracted around him as if trying to squeeze every last ounce of energy out of him. It was fucking intoxicating! He completely forgot everything but the taut ass that he ravaged over and over. This is what it felt like! This is what Itachi knew! This beautiful screaming that rang through his ears from the throat of his new whore; Itachi had listened to this! Had caressed THIS! He felt the twitching member in his hand.

Naruto wanted nothing more than to share this moment with his hero, to cherish the thought of mutual ownership of the yelping boy beneath him. He was, in a way, one with Itachi, if only for a moment, and the joy and rapture of it all filled him, overflowing from his eyes.

"Aah! Master," Shinju panted from above the ally, nearly going into convulsions of arousal. "You must see this," her silver eye glowed as she kept the ravenous scene in view. Sango wasn't so strong, and had already changed to his preferred male form. Jerking off and moaning like the prostitute he and his twin were pretending to be. "Itachi-sempai," he groaned under his breath.

Itachi sat on a rock at the edge of the Sauna Gakure, Kisame facing opposite him on another rock, gazing in disbelief at the hologram projected by his ring. There was his brother, in the throes of a terrified orgasm, underneath a twelve year old version of himself. He almost laughed at the scene before him.

"Who is that?" A breathy, lust-filled voice asked the ring.

"An admirer Danna," it gasped. "One you've been waiting to capture for three years." Itachi's expressionless face hadn't shown emotion in four years. But now…a hint of a smirk graced his face.

"Naruto." He stood and closed the transmission. This would be easier than he thought.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Naruto as he spilled his seemingly endless stream of seed into the sobbing Uchiha beneath him. With a violent shudder, the Jinchuriki collapsed bonelessly on top of him and let his justu disperse. Naruto's face was resting against Sasuke's neck as he recovered from his first orgasm.

"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke whimpered to the slack form pinning him to the ground before the darkness drew him under.

The some-what exhausted boy felt a wave of satisfaction consume him as Sasuke passed out.

Naruto had left his mark on the boy; an agonizing, traumatizing, permanent scar in his mind. And he reveled in it like he had in the body he had just screwed senseless.

Standing up, he casually tucked his girth back in and refastened his zipper. Naruto then glanced up to the top of the building to his left, smirking.

"Hope you enjoyed the show girls." He called out to them cheerfully, knowing they had, and walked away, leaving an unconscious Sasuke in the bloodstained gutter. But then, as he came to the opening of the alley, he turned back to marvel at his work. Naked and helpless, cum and blood pooling underneath him, Sasuke lay marked. It was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in a long time.

*What have I created?* Kyuubi sniggered to herself.


End file.
